1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a shielding device and an electronic device having the shielding device, and more particularly, to a shielding device which facilitates easy maintenance of an electronic component, and an electronic device having the shielding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronics technology advances, electronic devices evolve to have both compact form factors and powerful features/capabilities. Therefore, more electronic components can be integrated in a smaller area in an electronic device. However, since different electronic components tend to affect each other because of electromagnetic interference, a shielding device is often used for covering electronic components to isolate different electronic components.
Please refer to FIG. 1A for a structural view of a shielding device of the prior art, and FIG. 1B for a view of the shielding device disposed on the circuit board of the prior art.
The prior art shielding device 91 comprises a first case 911 and a second case 912 fixed with each other through an engaging structure 914. The second case 912 comprises a cross bar 913 for assembling equipment 80 to be attached thereto, and then the second case 912 is installed on a circuit board 90, thereby protecting an electronic component 92 on the circuit board 90 and preventing the noise generated by the electronic component 92 from affecting other sophisticated components. When the second case 912 is installed on the circuit board 90, it is necessary to attach assembling equipment 80 to the center of the cross bar 913 in order to keep the balance of the second case 912. If the second case 912 gets too big or heavy, it could slant or lean during the installation. Besides, since the cross bar 913 is disposed at the center of the second case 912, it is necessary to cut the cross bar 913 to reach the electronic component 92 for maintenance, which is not only time consuming but also is possible to damage the electronic component 92.
Furthermore, please refer to FIG. 1C for a view of an engaging structure of the shielding device of the prior art.
Since the first case 911 and the second case 912 are fixed with each other through the protruding engaging structure 914, a height H of the first case 911 is not smaller than 1.5 mm because of the limitation of the protruding structure. Besides, when a height of the second case 912 also approaches 1.5 mm, using surface mount technology (SMT) might lead to a permanently fixed state for the first case 911 and the second case 912, making it difficult to assemble.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new shielding device and an electronic device having the shielding device to solve the problems encountered in the prior art technique.